Midnight Air
by Blue Tears
Summary: After the initial shock of meeting Raenef’s newest…“ friend” Chris Eclipse gets to greet the Demon Lord as he had wanted to before. Eclipse’s POV Warning: Yaoi


** Title:** Midnight Air 

** AN:** Okee I've read the first three mangas and I totally love Raenef and Eclipse. I've written yaoi before but I hope ya'll like my first Demon Diary Fan Fic….I have to write this there are only four stories so far come on people! This fic takes place in the second book when Raenef comes back from his lil travel with Chris. 

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Demon Diary. 

** Summary:** After the initial shock of meeting Raenef's newest…" friend" (Chris) Eclipse gets to greet the Demon Lord as he had wanted to before. Written in Eclipse's POV (Warning: Yaoi) 

++++++++++++++++++ 

** Midnight Air **

     He's just standing out there in the cold. Alone. I never got to greet him as I wanted to…damned cleric boy. 

     Should I greet him now? 

     I decide to wait a moment to memorize this beautiful picture of my liege. I cannot deny my eyes the chance to drink in the slight curvature of his back as he leans his elbows on the balcony railing. The way the clean linen clings to his back billowing out with the rhythmic blow of the wind. He's still dressing in his traveling clothes with that ridiculous garment tied about his head. I watched as he pulled a little of the white cloth to protect his face from the fridge breeze, damn thing blocking my view of his unnaturally calm face and flaxen hair. One of his knees is bent and the small sound of his boot toe hitting the tiles echoes in my ears. 

     I can't stand it anymore. 

     Hitching up the loose black robe around my shoulders, fingering the smooth golden rope lacing the edges, I step out from behind the pillar I had been using to stand behind. At first he doesn't notice my presence until I clear my throat. His head snaps in my direction, for a moment I saw a hint of fear lacing the dark edges of his wide blue eyes. The emotion fades quickly and is replaced by recognition. He stands up to his full height with his hand still clutching the fabric across his face. 

     "Lord Raenef." I begin not realizing how tight my throat was, clipping my words short so I sounded agitated with the younger boy. To the trained eye he visibly cringes at my tone. Lacing my arm around my waist to put on an air of aloofness I continue addressing him. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you came back…" I pause unsure if my throat will allow me to add to the sentence. "…back to me," I whisper hoping against hope that the wind somehow caught my words and whisked them away before Raenef could hear them. 

     "Of course I did, Eclipse." I know he's smiling, I can hear it in his voice which is slightly muffled due to the garment he insist on wearing. Trying to suppress the strongest urge to smile I changed the subject to his clothing. 

     "Why are you still wearing this?" I ask letting my free hand, the one that's knuckles haven't turned white from gripping the side of my hip in nervousness—my demons what has this boy reduced me to—, reach out to him. With my fingertips I touch his motioning for him to let go of the cloth. I pull away the soft fabric, his surprised expression visible. Then, running a long fingernail under the hem tied around his head, I undo the rest of the garment. I drop it to the floor as I let my hand fall back to my side. My senses pick up the faint scent of dumplings and cinnamon radiating from his body—I never knew a demon's scent could be so intoxicating. 

     He opens his mouth to reply but slowly closes it again; his almost feminine like cheeks are flushed a most fetching pink. I hope I'm not to intimidating. "I-I-I don't know." He looks away from my gaze, shifting it to the view from the balcony where we stand. "I'm sorry I didn't come back a great demon lord." A crystalline sphere threatens to trickle down his cheek; that's why he looked away. The moon shines through the translucent water as it begins its decent down his face. Oh to be that tear, caressing his soft skin. 

     "Oh my liege." Did I just coo? 

     Before I can register what has happened I feel a warm wall encompass my body. Raenef presses his face against the small triangle of my exposed skin, the single tear flows against my cold skin strangely warming it. His arms are around my waist, one laced through the opening created by the angle of my elbow (the arm with the hand holding my hip). I feel his fist clutching my dark robe making sure I'm real and solid. If it had been any other demon they wouldn't have had time to even breathe their last breath. 

     I'm not sure how to react. Releasing my hip I let my hand cradle the back of his head, my fingers tangle in his flaxen hair. He is mumbling things against my chest; I can feel his hot breath against my skin, the reverberation of his voice sounding in my heart and blood. I let my other arm wrap around his shoulders and my fingertips brush against the opposite side of his neck—he's so warm, I've never felt such warmth in my life. 

     "I just want to be the greatest demon lord…" his mumbling becomes clear as I pull his head away from my chest. "…for you…Eclipse." I let the side of my mouth curl into a pitiful half grin. 

     "I don't expect you to become one in a day, a week, not even a month." If I'm lucky the poor boy will become one in a little under a century. He looks at me disbelievingly. "But first, demon lords don't cry, Master Raenef." I untangle my hand from his hair to caress his cheek; I brush away his fallen tears with the soft pad of my thumb. He leans into the touch closing his vibrant blue eyes; I didn't expect that. 

     "Eclipse, you're so cold," his voice is scarily above a whisper. I watch as he brings his smaller hand up to his own face and covers my hand with his. Warm, so warm it almost burns my skin, how I relish in it. His fingertips begin to draw small circles on the back of my hand, ripples of warmth crash through my body. 

     The beauty of the moonlight caressing the opposite side of his face lulls me in, forgetting my place. I can't resist. Bending at the waist I bring my face close to his, warm breath playing with the dark stand of hair fallen in my face. My lips tingle with transferred warmth as I brush them against Raenef's. I feel a quick intake of breath against my lips as he gasps. The warmth is suddenly gone as he draws his arms way from my body as if my touch had burned him. I see him hugging his arms close to his body as if violated. 

     I shouldn't have crossed that line. 

     I pull away from my Little Master and turn on my heel to leave, the dark fabric of my robe billowing out behind me, caught by the wind. Oh how could I have done that…? My long pitch-black hair fans out behind me and as I take another step before muttering, "Go" and picturing my own bedroom, I feel something tug at my hair. Standing before my large canopy bed I turn around to find Raenef standing behind me looking around the large room curiously. 

     "I've never been here before," he mumbles naïvely. I cock a dark eyebrow, as he looks at me, back straight and ridge, one of the wickedest expressions I've seen him have gracing his face, his lips contorted up in a malicious grin. He takes a step towards me; I actually feel a small pang of fright in the pit of my stomach. I step back. Warm hands press against my shoulders and he shoves me back, causing me to fall on my bed. I prop my self up on my elbows gripping the satin sheets. He persists and continues advancing towards the bed, a strange swagger gracing his movements. 

     "Lord Raenef?" 

     He hitches up the fabric around his waist as he places a knee on the edge of my bed. Prowling like a feral cat about to feast on his prey he slides up to where I lay, he places the knee between my legs. I try to bite back a gasp mingled with a moan. 

     "Raenef…" I let slip his name free of title in a husky whimper. 

     Placing his hands on either side of my head he forces me to lie flat against my back. Raenef and dominance is not something I'd expect...maybe I have taught him something. His face is so close—what is he doing!?! 

     "How dare…" He nips at the tip of my nose as he presses his knee against me. "_you_…" Moving the knee he straddles my hips as he further hitches up the short robe. "admonish…" he rock his hips against mine as more ripples of warmth spread through my body. He dips his head and presses his face against my cheek so his breath tickles my ear. His tongue flickers out and licks the shell of my ear; I squirm beneath him—what this boy has reduced me to. Bringing his face back to mine his eyes rack over my body, linger on the patch of skin exposed by my robes. He cocks an eyebrow before say the last word I taught him oh so well. "_me_." Then he claims my lips as his own. 

     A true demon lord shows his supremacy. 

++++++++++++++++++ 

** AN:** Thank you all who have read and pleas review! Thanks again!!! 


End file.
